nose si perdonarte
by animeanonimo
Summary: se trata el amor de dos chico que edades diferentes eue


hola este es mi primer fanfinc que hago de trunks y pan siempre me han gustado leer fanfinc y quise aser uno igual :DD  
bueno espero que lo disfruten y no se aburren n.n y perdon por la ortografia XDD

nose si perdonarte

un dia viernes con mucha calor los chicos salen de vacaciónes de veranos todo estan felises pan esta desesperada que ya sea de vacaciones  
para salir con sus amigas y de fiesta trunks estaba alegre que seria un poco libre por que le dieron vacaciones salia de la uiversidad  
tambien de sus vacaciones.

pan:¡queda pocos segundos para que sea vacaciones ¡siiiii!  
bra:amiga trankila estas viva y puedes resistir un poco  
5 segundos despues  
bra:¡oigaaan yaaa vaciones o los matos por unooo!  
pan con una cara de miedo: amiga trankila no es para tanto  
bra:sierto sierto

por mientras trunks...

trunks:aaaa la vida es bella , los pajaros cantan y las vacaciones empiezan ya aaaa...(con una cara de relajado )

y porción goten ...

goten:lalalalalalala vacaciones alalalaala ya va pasar las vacaciones lalalalaala

y todos empiezan a contar los segundos

todos:¡5 , 4 3...!

trunsk abre la puerta de su ofecina contando:¡2...1...! ¡ adios gente me ire de aqui jodanseee todos!  
la gente que trabaja hay estaba inpactado como dijo, ustedes ya saven cuando uno se pone alegre XD

pan y bra caminavan asia la casa de los abuelos de pan a para comer  
pan: aaa por fin dormire tarde y vere tele tarde y tambien estare en el computador tarde  
bra:yo tomare un helado gigante y estare con goten todo el dia -pensando y imaginando- aaaa lo abrazare y lo besare y sera mio todo el dia  
pan con cara de asco: duaaaw el amor es feo  
bra:no digas que es feo algun dia te enamoraras y no diras eso  
pan:no , el amor no me intereza para nada  
bra:okey amiga n.n

tanto bla bla bla llegaron a la casa de los abuelos (estaban jugando xbox 360 naaa estaban hay conversando XD)

pan:¡llege con mi amiga bra abuelooos!  
milk:holaaa pan , hola bra  
bra:hola tia leche (ok no dijo esto XD) hola señora chi-chi  
goku:holaa como estan? alguna novedad  
pan: estamos de vacaciones  
goku:aa que bueno ahora podremos entrenar  
llega goten  
goten:hola...(ve a bra , se pone timido guarda su sonrojamiento y va asia su cuarto)  
milk:que raro que se balla a su cuerto siempre saluda y conversa lo que a pasado en la universidad bueno mejor le dare de comer

le da la comida , comen ( es obio por que lo pongo ya que XD ) se van de la casa de los abuelos y va asia su casa

gohan:hija como le fue en la casa de los abuelos?  
pan: bien papá estuvo relajante y mama?  
gohan:salio fue a ver unas cosas y vuelve

al otro dia pan va asia buscar a bray encuentra afuera de la casa de bra a trunks  
pan: hola esta bra?  
trunks:-la mira seriamente- si si esta espera si?  
pan:okey (que raro estaba me miraba seriamente y siempre me decia con una cara dulce)  
y llega bra  
bra:holaaa amigaaa como estaaaas?  
pan; bien olle quieres ir a comer ese helado gigante que querias?  
bra:si claro pero puede venir mi hermano y aprovechas de traer a goten  
pan:-la mira con cara de loquilla- mm..quieres ver a mi tio okey lo llamare y que venga trunks

todos fueron a buscar ese helado que queria tanto bra (por dios bra que tienes con los helados D:)  
pan:balla tienes razon es gigante este lado de mentaaa  
bra:lo dije  
trunks:si esta deliciosa...  
bra: que pasa hermano no te gusta?  
trunks:si pero tu saves con quien tengo problemas

trunks y pan no se llebaba bien por una pelea de ase años

pan:ya saves que paso dejalo es el pasado  
trunks: no lo dejare y me boy mejor con permiso  
goten: olle espera no seas asi con mi sobrina  
pan:goten quedate aqui con bra yo lo perseguire es mi problema con el  
goten: bueno bueno  
poble goten havia salido unos segundo de la historia XDDD  
pan va asia trunks con una mirada de tristeza  
pan¡ya trunks vasta eso fue el pasado perdoname si?!  
trunks lo miro con una cara serio y vio la cara de pan con lo cautivo y cambio la cara  
y le dijo: nose si perdonarte  
pan:dejame ser tu amiga y volvemos aser como antes  
trunks: no lose lo pensare  
pan:piensalo todo el tiempo que quieras estare esperando con gusto ese momento amigo  
trunks no paraba de mirar como estaba su cara de tristesa y tierna a la ves

si quieren la 2 parte pidalo yo lo subire con gusto :DD


End file.
